


Until Human Voices Wake Us

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Butter as lube, M/M, Philippe survived with Tommy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 当只有他们两个，安静并不是什么让人不舒服的东西。





	Until Human Voices Wake Us

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：充满作者妄想的改写，自嗨，很多屁话，且浪费食物。

吉布森，他眯着眼睛读牌子上的名字，金属片刚刚被他的同伴从衣领底下拽出来，在他手心发热。

吉布森仍然沉默得像块石头，这倒不是出于傲慢，或者不耐——他直溜溜地盯着汤米，腮角紧张，像是在等待教师点评的学生。他好像也因此有了点评的义务，“好名字，”他最终挤出一句不咸不淡的陈词滥调，让牌子重新落到他胸前。

吉布森不发一语地把牌子塞回他的衬衫下，它太小了点，卡在肩膀上，当他抬起手，圆鼓鼓的手臂紧紧绷在衣料底下。

汤米感到一阵口渴，他总是口渴。而吉布森总是能找到水，他沉默地递过水壶，注视着汤米冲掉喉咙背面又苦又咸海水味的徒劳尝试，看起来欲言又止。

每一次他都以为吉布森会说些什么，每一次他用那双忧伤的，永远紧张的眼睛看着他，他都以为他将会说些什么。

或许他的舌头残缺了，或者声带受损；艾利克斯则认为他是被炸弹和机枪吓破了胆子。他也见过不少，有时战争没伤到一个人的肉体，但内在被永久地摧毁，再也不肯开口说话。他不觉得吉布森是那种类型。汤米，艾利克斯和其他人想着回家，想着船和救援，但吉布森才是那个让他们现在还能喘气的人。

他一次又一次救了汤米，不惜将自己置于险境。汤米是被正派英国人教养长大的男孩，深知先人后己，乐于分享的道理。但不是在战场上，不是在他尝过干渴饥饿和呛水的滋味之后。因此吉布森的沉默实在是个微不足道的瑕疵，当只有他们两个，安静并不是什么让人不舒服的东西。

吉布森总是在艾利克斯不在时更放松些，他跟汤米一起背靠着一艘搁浅的渔船，肩膀相碰，半垂着眼睛。可惜这艘船只是个不中用的蜃景，等他们跑近才看到两侧的弹孔。现在还是退潮期，海水远远地涌过来，最多能沾湿他们远远伸出的靴子跟，然后匍匐着退去，直到回到荒凉的海天交界。三个小时，他想，默默数着潮汐。然后海浪就会涌上来，带走我们。他想着那个消失在海浪里的士兵。

在海洋的心跳声中，汤米昏昏欲睡，直到吉布森的手扶在他脸颊上，哆哆嗦嗦又用力地吻了他的嘴唇。令他大吃一惊的是自己的反应，汤米歪了歪脖子，自然地靠向这个吻。吉布森的手上有沙子，或许是他自己脸上干燥下来的海盐，细小的沙子充斥全身上下的毛孔，挤进军靴，连他的牙齿间都咯吱作响；他的嘴唇上有海水的味道，同样干燥起皮，和汤米的一样，疼痛地摩擦在一起；他们都能嗅到海水的气味和脑袋后头的金属。

他还从没有过女友，甚至没这样认真地——唇舌并用地——吻过任何一个女孩。或许也不再有机会去，汤米冷酷地想。他从睫毛下偷看吉布森，尴尬地发现他同样观察着汤米，本能地立刻合上了眼皮。但那画面印在他脑海中，吉布森的脸颊上同样浮着一层亮闪闪的沙子和盐粒，在他们鼻尖相触时发出簌簌的响声，但他无疑是美丽的。汤米假装自己在这个瞬间回到了某个躲在阁楼里的夏日午后，一条阳光晒着他蜷起的脚趾。

那时他想的无非也是这些，湿润的，圆溜溜的眼睛，玫瑰色的脸颊，希腊雕塑式的鼻梁和拳曲的黑发。并且吉布森相当擅长他正在做的事情，他的舌头撬开汤米不怎么整齐的牙齿，深入他的口腔。尽管尝起来像是海藻，但湿漉漉的舔舐还是让汤米浑身发软。就这样吧，他把手环上吉布森的脖子，他们都发出细小的噪音，双腿交叠在一起，嘴唇因为唾液而柔软，接吻声在他耳朵里已经盖过其他声响。

当尖叫声把他唤醒时，汤米的后脑勺正埋在沙子里，他们的裆部不舒服地隔着粗硬的布料摩擦在一起。他花了几秒钟才意识到，那不是尖叫声，而是德国飞机，这时候吉布森已经把他拽进船舱里了。他们在黑暗中手忙脚乱地蜷缩在一起，像是两个婴儿，拥挤在黑暗中的一角，等待另一只靴子落地。光线从开启的入口涌入，顺着弹孔直直地射进来。

如果这时候一个炸弹丢进来我们都会死。他一定是把这句话说出来了，吉布森说……他听不明白吉布森说了什么，起初他以为是因为外面的骚乱，接着恍然大悟。

那又怎么样呢，汤米收紧了手臂。吉布森的鼻子重新埋回了他的颈窝，“菲利普。”他摸摸索索地找到汤米的耳朵，汤米只从嘟囔中听清这么一个词，一个名字。“汤米。”他说，在下一次爆炸前，他们的嘴唇再度贴在一起。

不知是因为爆炸声还是陌生的性快感，他们浑身颤抖，密集轰炸的战争狂热经过这个铁皮盒子的过滤让他们越发急切，像是身处酒神狂欢。汤米的后颈硌在船壁上，但他任由菲利普粗鲁地解开他的大衣，暴露出瘦削的身体，手指却轻柔地一根根划过汤米突出的肋骨。他的肩膀在昏暗的船舱里起起伏伏，眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光。

“什么？”汤米问，他对法语一窍不通，仅限于“英国”、“法国 ”和几句学来的脏话。菲利普举起手里的黄油晃了晃，用上手确实好些，汤米别开眼睛点了点头，他们的颧骨上都泛着红。法国兵终于暴露出自己个性中过分讲究的一面，在制服上认真擦起了手，鉴于他们刚刚在沙子里打了滚，汤米只能祝他好运。

黄油在他手中融化，香味让汤米胃部抽动，不受控制地分泌口水。 他始终假设吉布森与他有种浑然天成的默契，证据之一就是，他立刻会意地把手指递了过来，任由汤米像只小狗一样一点点把他吞进嘴里。醇厚的滋味融化在他舌头上，他又吸又吮，直到尝到他手指上的盐分。菲利普低声咒骂，手指浸湿在他的唾液里，拔出来时发出清脆的一声。他终于把滑溜溜的手伸进汤米解开的裤头，敷衍地撸动了几下，在他将头重重靠上铁皮上粗喘时却抽走，滑向后方。

“什么？不不不不不不……”他屁股里姿势别扭地塞着一根手指头，动作别扭地挣扎起来。见鬼的长裤，卡在汤米的腿弯，而菲利普仍然在他身体里，一只手按着他的肩膀，在他尝试用颠三倒四的简单英语单词讲通道理嘴里时机关枪一样吐着法语。“不行”，“这里，不可以”，“只有前面”。他满脸通红，手脚无力，听起来活像个被诱奸的处女，正在黄油手指上被缓慢地打开。

那根手指不顾他的意愿，因为（他自己的）唾液和黄油顺顺利利地挤进深处。菲利普一脸严肃，像是对待艺术品一样小心翼翼地插着他的屁股，两片红肿的嘴唇抿在一起。他看不了这个，汤米把一条手臂横在眼前，菲利普的指节在穴口滑进滑出，而他感受到细小的电流。

有一颗炸弹离他们特别近，整条船都危险地抖动着，扬起的沙子从弹孔和舱口溅进船内，他们同时静止。

菲利普压在他的身体上，沉重而温暖，他从没意识到法国兵比他结实这么多，汤米摸索着他的身体，寻找可能的伤口。在他颤抖的嘴唇上，汗水尝起来是甜蜜的。菲利普的手指抵上一点，一声漫长痛苦的呻吟逃出他张开的双唇，法国男孩加入了第二根手指。他的牙齿陷入下唇，法国人的吻轻柔地贴上他下巴的痣上，入侵则不。他强硬，湿滑火热地嵌入汤米的身体，汤米的眼前涌起泪水，但不是因为疼痛，而是不可解释的快乐。

菲利普低声轻语，缓慢地抽送起来，汤米的靴子跟抵着他的屁股。法语确实是淫秽的语言，他的阴茎因为柔滑的嗓音抽动。汤米回忆起自己从战友里那里学到，牢记在心里，准备寻欢时运用的句子。那时他不想听起来像个雏儿，现在也不想。

他听见一声被噎住似的声响，菲利普停了下来，脸仍埋在汤米的脖子旁，柔软头发的磨蹭让他过分敏感。汤米能感觉到他在他身体里涨大，手掌抓住汤米的阴茎，凶猛地撸动起来。他狂乱的顶弄，每一次都让汤米重重撞上船壁。他几乎可以肯定自己被耍了，但没什么好抱怨的。

他从没想过与什么人可以这么亲密，性在他的理解中不过是家庭的一项副产物。但现在一根火热的阴茎在他身体里脉动，带给他热痛，直到菲利普找到让他快活的角度。汤米放肆地哭叫起来，起初并非真的情难自禁，但这放纵反过来制造了兴奋，菲利普很快加入进来，至少他们的呻吟没什么不同。

在战争的混乱中，他听见爆炸，尖叫咒骂和沉默船只被海洋吞没的呜咽声，但汤米漂浮起来，黑暗中，他已经离开了这里，星星在他眼前爆炸，痛苦和快乐在他的身体里像是江河奔流。

他们晃动着，像是浮波上摇晃的船只。汤米把手插进他和菲利普的身体间，擦了把腹部黏腻的汗水和冷却的精液，船确实晃了。

仍然粗喘着，他们依偎在一起，任由浪潮推上溺亡的躯体，任由他们被带走。海水突突地顺着弹孔涌了进来，但只有他们两个，船漂浮起来，他们猛地扑上去用外套堵住进水的孔洞。

菲利普也正转头看着他，“家。”汤米说。

Fin


End file.
